MoQ
Top Background Poster for any given year he posted in (2007, 08, and possibly 2010), MoQ is well known for his PhotoShop skill and emphasis on personally producing quality posts. He is marginally known for being a furry. Origins Having been goaded into joining the TLDR by Triarius in 2006, MoQ's initial foray to the TLDR was brief and unremarkable. However, in early august of 07, MoQtheWitty changed his user name, signature, and other details to match a well-known poster. The very poster who brought him to the boards. In a stunning Bel-Air, this virtually unheard-of poster reaped no less than six "plus reps" from a single post and pages of TLDR user reactions ranging from unbelief to uncontrollable laughter. This set the tone for his 07/08 posting campaign, wherein MoQ soon gained the most legitimate reputation points of all TLDR users in the midst of the rep alliance in a staggeringly short time. Confirmed by Hashmeer, Sep 13 2007, 04:03 PM, on MoQ's rep page: "Grats on being the highest ranked TLDR member." This lead was soon cemented by another nine points from another single post - a link to a ytmnd he made of what was a popular thread at the time. http://tldrportrait.ytmnd.com/ Critical Acclaim Note: Critical Acclaim has been limited to one quote per TLDR poster. name='Burkek-Nakootie' date='Oct 20 2007, 11:54 PM' post='21158' MoQ I seriously think I love you. /quote name='NL' date='Sep 2 2007, 05:24 PM' post='5849' i love moq /quote name='NL' date='Jul 10 2008, 06:38 PM' post='364802' name='Fugs' post='364794' date='Jul 10 2008, 06:31 PM' name='Lazrik' post='364791' date='Jul 10 2008, 05:30 PM' Love you, MoQ. /quote MoQ is better than you in every way. Give him the TLDR, Lazrik. /quote /quote name='Festalini' date='Nov 24 2007, 11:27 PM' post='77841' MoQ always wins, it doesn't really even matter if he enters the contest. /quote name='Fidel the Darkener' date='Nov 12 2007, 04:24 PM' post='57968' moq wins once more i'm not surprised /quote name='Fugs' date='Jan 9 2008, 05:21 PM' post='125444' i was going to talk about how awesome you were but i think you already know that /quote name='Kierkegaard' date='Oct 6 2007, 08:41 PM' post='57683' I love you. /quote name='Kundalini' date='Sep 27 2007, 10:07 PM' post='34225' MoQ, You savvy mother fucker /quote (12:27:27 AM) Lazrik: HE'S SRSLY TWO TONS OF WIN IN A ONE GALLON HAT... name='Pheerbeard' date='Oct 21 2007, 12:01 AM' post='21186' moq is win hes like the universal remonster from that ATHF episode. he does absolutely everything /quote november 24 12:25AM bSo incredibly awesome./b /quote name='rorz' date='Oct 22 2007, 12:09 AM' post='23600' i'm impressed. /quote name='Scyle' post='56706' date='Oct 6 2007, 12:36 AM' I like Moq. /quote name='Senbugger' date='Oct 18 2007, 10:33 PM' post='16370' seriously moq you are probably the most useful poster on the TLDR, or useful person ever. i love you. a lot. /quote name='Shadowhawk' date='Oct 18 2007, 10:43 PM' post='16414' MoQ always has the answers. /quote name='Sylke.' date='Oct 18 2007, 08:57 PM' post='15991' MoQ, you're...I can't think of a good enough compliment. /quote name='tacitus' date='Nov 24 2007, 11:26 PM' post='77836' moq wins /quote name='TheFuryofChristmas' date='Nov 24 2007, 01:03 AM' post='76516' Made of win. /quote triairius (3:15:38 PM): Why does the TLDR worship you? Who did you do? Nov 25 2007 1:20 AM" holy jesus i love you so much /quote The Furfag Controversy Despite the TLDR's vehement hatred of furries controversy surrounding MoQ's status is usually short-lived and soon forgotten: Category:TLDR Members Category:2007 Posters